


Building Up the Blue Prince

by ProteinBlob



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on DragonSmooches' Double Trouble, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dominance, Nonbinary Character, Other, Peekablue is a transexual man, Princess Prom, Public Sex, Spoilers for Season 5, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: During Princess Prom, Double Trouble stumbles upon a disgruntled Prince Peekablue. Seeing a chance to score some cash, as well as some tail, the shapeshifter is happy to help the prince during his slump.
Relationships: Double Trouble/Peekablue (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Building Up the Blue Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a client based on @DragonSmooches' Double Trouble  
> If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob

Double Trouble didn’t know why they bothered coming to this Princess Prom. They hoped they could get caught up on some princess drama to help them get into character just in case, but all that they’ve heard was people being _nice_ and _pleasant_ to each other. Not exactly the best material for stirring the pot in case they were hired by a particularly stacked client.

Although, that kitten and blonde they saw earlier did have some potential, maybe they should keep an eye on them for the time being. As for now, the shape shifter was left bored, alone, and pent up. Maybe they could shift into Frosta and try and get some gossip going around.

“…could be dominant if I wanted to.” Double Trouble’s ears perked up as they caught wind of a conversation.

Though it was just one of the few princes here, Peekablue. They saw him muttering to himself near the drinks table, staring into his glass of punch as he did. Wonder what got him so down?

Having literally nothing else to do, Double Trouble slipped over beside him, a toothy grin on their face as they did.

“Hey there, hot stuff~ What’s got you in a sour mood? The punch isn’t _that_ terrible, is it?” They joked, resting their hands on the other’s shoulders.

Peekablue jolted but turned back to see the green shape shifter. He didn’t seem particularly uncomfortable with the other’s cool body against his.

“It’s nothing, just leave me alone.”

“Well, I couldn’t possibly do that, Blueberry, when I see someone distraught, I just _have_ to help them out!” And hopefully make some cash from it.

The prince eyed Double Trouble for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, looking down at his drink. “It’s Sweet Bee.” He answered.

No doubt some other princess, judging by how sugary and cutesy that name is.

“What about her?” asked Double Trouble, their tail curling in and wrapping around their waist.

“We broke up just a few days ago. She told me that I wasn’t ‘dominant’ or ‘assertive’ enough in our relationship, so she dumped me…” He sipped his drink, letting out a wistful sigh.

Now THIS is what Double Trouble could work with! They were already concocting something up to help this prince get his confidence back. And hell, maybe get something for themselves out of it.

“Oh, you poor dear! I know how princesses can be. They can be very picky, and sometimes very ungrateful. She doesn’t know what she missed out on~” They smirked, their tail starting to reach over and slowly wrap itself around his leg.

“But it’s true!” He cried out suddenly, turning to face the other, making the shifter’s tail retract back to them.

“Every time I try to take command in a situation, I get cold feet! Whether it be leading my kingdom, deciding what to eat, in the bedroo-“ he stopped himself, his aqua cheeks flushed indigo. He cleared his throat, setting his drink down.

Goodness, he was going to be a tough nut to crack. Double Trouble thought for a moment, giving his eyes a quick, relieving flick of their tongue as they did.

Then, they got an idea.

“What if I told you I could help with your issues in self-confidence, as well as ‘bedtime performance’?” They turned to the prince hopefully.

“You? I don’t even know your name; how can I trust you?”

“Oh, well if that’s all you need, my name’s Double Trouble. Just think of me as a concerned acquaintance.” They held a hand out, which Peekablue took, shaking it as he eyed them suspiciously.

“I may be vulnerable, but I’m not foolish. What are you planning to get out of this?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow as he let go of the other’s hand.

“I just want to help a poor prince out. Is that a crime?”

Peekablue remained there, his arms crossed.

Double Trouble caved in with a low groan, “Oh fine, I want some monetary compensation for my services.”

“And why should I throw money at you? I doubt you’re a certified anything.”

“You’d be surprised, blueberry. All my clients are more than satisfied after I give my services~” They winked at the prince, making him blush once more.

“…How much are you asking for?”

Double Trouble leaned over, whispering in the prince’s ear their price. Once they pulled away, they left Prince Peekablue with his choice.

“…You’re sure you can help me out with this?”

“Of course, blueberry! I may be a slut for money, but I make sure to do an excellent job as well.” They assured, grinning as they knew the prince would cave in.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Peekablue said firmly, looking over at the shapeshifter.

“Excellent choice~.” Double Trouble grinned, taking the other’s hand before dragging them away from the punch bowl and toward a private section of the lobby. They could hear something about a supposed attack on the prom by the Horde, as well as some lover’s quarrel with some ‘Bo’ shmuck. Regardless, soon enough the two were left alone.

Peekablue found himself standing in front of Double Trouble, a touch intimidated as they were away from everyone else. And Double Trouble’s impressive height didn’t make things easier.

“Alright, hon, the first thing about getting your confidence up is asserting your authority. You must let people know who’s in charge. So go right ahead, tell me who’s in charge.” They leaned back against the icy wall, doing their best not to let it touch their flesh, they were cold-blooded after all. In more ways than one.

“Alright.” Peekablue cleared his throat, taking a few seconds as he watched the reptilian carefully.

“I am Prince Peekablue, and I…I just want to let you know that I’m…I’m…oh, I can’t!” He slammed his fist into the ice wall, frustrated with himself.

Double Trouble groaned, rolling their eyes. “Look, blueberry, you’re talking to some mangy merc that’s try to wring money out of you, it’s not like I matter a whole lot to you. So nut up and try again.”

Peekablue took a deep breath, turning back to Double Trouble, a harsh look in his eyes.

“Now, tell me who’s in charge.”

“…I, Prince Peekablue, am in charge here!” He said rather loudly.

“Very good, blueberry. Though, we will need some more practice with that. I’d be happy to be your personal motivator if you like.”

“Don’t push it.”

“I’m just saying~” They held their hands up defensively. “A kingdom is going to need a prince that is confident in his decisions. You can’t yield or bow down to someone else’s rule, it’s how I’ve seen a lot of kingdoms go down. Of course, be considerate and all that crap, but be firm above everything else. And speaking of ‘firm’, I think it’s time we move on to the next lesson~” They grinned, opening up their coat wider.

Peekablue watched intently as the shape shifter undid their coat, revealing to him the other’s tight outfit, which did little to hide just how ‘excited’ the reptilian was. He could see the outline of two erections in their tights, one pressed against each leg, bringing him at a loss for words.

“See something you like, hot stuff?~” Teased Double Trouble, propping themselves against the wall on their coat, legs parted to show how eager they were.

Peekablue gave a concerned hum, glancing over at the end of the wall, where the party was. If anyone came around back here, they would be discovered in an instant, and the scandal that would ensue!

“A-Are you sure about this?” He asked anxiously, glancing over at the entryway to the other room.

“Positive. You need to assert yourself both outside and inside the bedroom. What better way than this?”

“But if someone came back here-“

“Then you keep going. If they think you don’t see them, they will keep it to themselves. And if they do see you see them, keep going anyway. Nothing exhibits confidence more than a man that does it in front of others~” Double Trouble chuckled, still waiting for the other to hopefully rise up.

Peekablue took a few seconds, taking a deep breath before approaching Double Trouble, getting on his knees in front of them, reaching up to try and pull off their stockings.

“Woah! Woah! Hey! What’re you doing?” They asked, slightly panicked.

“I was…going to take these off?” He said, looking up at the other confused.

“I appreciate the sentiment, blueberry, but I’m gonna need to keep them on. I’m not warm-blooded like you and the rest of them. You’d be sucking on a popsicle if you kept going like that.” They chuckled.

“Oh, my apologies.” He bowed his head slightly.

“It’s alright, darling.” Double Trouble assured, watching as the prince gaped at them for a few seconds. “Just do it through the tights. Trust me, it’ll feel just as good, if not, better.”

Peekablue stared at the twin hardnesses through the tights before slowly bringing his mouth to one of them, wrapping it around the bulge in the elastic.

Double Trouble let out a shuddering moan as they felt the other’s warm mouth on one of their cocks, biting their lip as they arched slightly. “Oh, goodness~” They hummed.

Peekablue kept on running his lips up and down the length, his hand reaching to the other clothed cock, rubbing up and down the base as he did.

“Oh, gods!~” Double Trouble called out, their members dripping precum down the inside of their tights as they arched themselves against the Prince’s mouth and hand.

He glanced over at the entryway, worried that someone would walk in on them. After making sure they were in the clear, his tongue kept circling Double Trouble’s base, the prince only tasted the latex of the of garment, but he could also make out the faint saltiness of precum. His hand kept stroking the other member faster as his lips loudly and wetly glided across the side of the cock.

“Good lord, you’re a beast with your mouth, darling~” They moaned out, spreading their legs further as they arched more against the prince.

“Well, Sweet Bee did say I was pretty good at giving head~” Peekablue said with a confident grin as he glanced up at Double Trouble. He could feel himself starting to grin against the other’s leg, his own arousal starting to stain his pants as he kept on pleasuring the other. He was tempted to get his free hand down there to rub himself off, but he had a much better idea.

His other hand slid up the back of Double Trouble’s leg, up to their buttocks, giving them a soft grope.

“Mmm~ Glad to see you appreciate the finer things in- Haaah??” They cried out, feeling the prince slip his fingers down the back of Double Trouble’s leggings, making the shape shifter’s heart race.

“Darling, wh-what are you- Ahh!~” They cried out, now feeling the prince shove his finger inside their tailhole, making their legs shudder in arousal, their head shot back as they felt the prince’s blue digit inside them.

Peekablue could feel them throbbing faster against his mouth and other hand, no doubt the other was close. He thought he heard footsteps approaching, but the concern with getting caught was lost on him now, his only focus being that he makes sure he gets Double Trouble off.

“O-Oh, Darling~ I’m so close!~” Double Trouble cried out, a pleasured grin on their face. Their heart raced as they felt Peekablue fingering their ass, stroking and bowing them through the tights, their breathing picking up as they edged closer to climax. With a few more touches and licks, Peekablue brought the shapeshifter to climax, relishing in the reptilian’s cries of pleasure as he felt them shoot inside their leggings. He could feel the other’s ass tighten around his finger as they came as well, he did his best to prolong their climax by playing with their prostate, hoping that he was doing a decent job.

Double Trouble’s mind raced as climax overtook them, this prince definitely was holding out from them. Maybe a few more rounds wouldn’t hurt.

“Goodness, blueberry, that was quite a wild ride~” They remarked, leaning up against the wall more, looking down at Peekablue as he was gasping softly for air.

He stared at their leggings, a long, wet spot reaching down to the bottom, no doubt their seed was pooling to the bottom of their shoes.

“Will you be okay? With the mess, I mean.” He asked, looking up to see Double Trouble chuckling.

“Oh darling, I’ve been in way messier situations than that~ I’ll be fine.” They assured, smoothing out their coat and miniskirt.

Peekablue stood up, wiping his face quickly as he did, glancing around. He could hear slow dance music playing from the other room.

“Oh my, it looks like you might have a bit of a problem, though.” Double Trouble inquired, pointing to the obvious wetness on his crotch.

He gasped softly, pressing his thighs together, embarrassed, making Double Trouble chuckle.

“Oh, don’t worry, blueberry, I can happily take care of it for you~” They grinned, starting to get on their knees.

“No. I have something else in mind.” Peekablue said, making Double Trouble stand back up, eyeing the prince.

He stepped out of the bottom of his leotard, then pulling down his leggings to reveal his wet, eager cunt to the shapeshifter.

“Ooooh~” Double Trouble mused with a grin, “Looks appetizing enough~” They licked their lips.

“I want you to fuck me.” Peekablue said, getting a look from the other.

“Uh, remember what I said earlier about me in cold?” Their head tilted to the side.

“Then I’ll warm you up~” Peekablue assured, a grin on his face.

The shape shifter sighed, “Look, blueberry, as much as I’d love to, I can’t take any-“

“I’m paying you for all this, I want this, and as Prince Peekablue, I am ordering you to penetrate me!” He said firmly, reaching down to start rubbing himself off.

Double Trouble gasped, maybe this did work out after all. And besides, it’s not like they would die from this. “…Alright, darling, you drive a hard bargain~” They grinned, gripping the hem of their stockings, about to pull them off when suddenly the sound of an explosion could be heard.

The two of them looked into the other room, seeing princesses fighting and guests leaving. Peekablue quickly got dressed once more, thinking his messed outfit was the least of their concerns.

“Well, it looks like I owe you a good time. Lucky you, I don’t owe people often~” Double Trouble turned to the prince, pulling him in for a brief kiss. “I’ll definitely see you later, blueberry~” They grinned before rushing to the entrance, shapeshifting into a small, pink child.

Peekablue was bewildered by all this, watching Double Trouble leave, and suddenly changing into someone else. Could they be a shapeshifter? However, his mind was more focused on staying alive, making his way to another exit where his ride was. Hopefully they would make good on their promise someday.

* * *

It had been a few months since Princess Prom, Peekablue had been in his room, planning out various defensive and battle strategies for the battle against the Horde. He had heard news about an extraterrestrial threat from his spies. In addition, he had to deal with the aftermath of the Heart of Etheria on his kingdom. Overall, things had just been a mess. And he had no Sweet Bee to help him through it.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his daze.

“Who is it?” He asked, turning to the door.

“My Prince, there is someone here that wishes to speak with you.”

Of course, there was, probably another princess he needed to drive out. “Bring them in.” He said, turning to the doorway, but only saw his guard stepping in.

“…Where is the guest?” Peekablue asked, looking bemused.

The guard had a grin on his face, “Come on, is that anyway to speak to an old friend, blueberry?”

The Prince froze up, his eyes widened and a soft gasp escaping him. He watched as his guard had no changed into the reptilian that he met at the princess ball.

“Surprise!~” They threw their hands up, a grin on their face. “Been a while, hasn’t it? You know, you haven’t been easy to track, darling. I’m almost impressed.”

“You actually came back.” The Prince amused, a sense of relief filling him.

“Well, due, I still need to collect my compensation. Which, by the way, I’m adding on to it for making it such a bitch to find you.” The reptilian grinned with a chuckle.

“Oh. Yes, of course.” He cleared his throat, getting up from his chair and making his way over to his wardrobe, surely, he has enough money to compensate the shapeshifter somehow.

After fishing out enough to satisfy them, Peekablue handed Double Trouble the bag of money. “Here you go, apologies for the trouble.”

“Geez, don’t look so down, I might think you actually missed me.” They teased.

“But I did.” He said, the shapeshifter giving him a confused look.

“Why though? All I did was make you blow me.”

“You also helped me realize how I could become a firmer and more confident ruler. I’ve put all your advice into practice and have gained the respect of my citizens for it. Though…Sweet Bee and I are still not together.” He held his arm, looking away.

“Well, I’m glad to have been of help to you, I suppose. But I really must be going. Don’t think your citizens would appreciate us being caught together.” They made their way to the door.

“Hold up! I still….I still need to give you your tip~” Peekablue teased, his hands resting on their shoulders as their cheeks touched.

“A tip, what kind of tip?” The asked, turning around to see Peekablue climbing up on his bed, laying on his back, his body splayed out as a sultry smile crept across his face.

“Though, I suppose more accurate wording would be _you_ giving _me_ a ‘tip’~” He hoped maybe this would entice Double Trouble to stay, just a little bit.

The mercenary found himself at an impasse, time was money, and they had no obligation to stay with the clearly desperate prince. But then again, they had to admit he did look quite alluring, and it had been a while since they got their rocks off.

“Well, I suppose I owe you that much at least, especially with how the prom went.” They grinned, watching as a bright grin flashed on Peekablue’s face before he began disrobing in front of Double Trouble.

His light blue, feminine form was on display for the shapeshifter, it looked so smooth, soft, and absolutely fuckable. Double Trouble had removed their own clothes already, their twin shafts throbbing and ready for action.

Once he was fully nude, Prince Peekablue was rubbing his pussy, getting wet at the idea of actually getting penetrated by the smooth-talking mercenary.

“You ready for this, blueberry?~” Double Trouble stepped closer, rubbing both of their cocks against the prince’s eager entrance.

“I have been ever since you’ve been gone.” He responded, looking up at the other’s face. He swore he saw a blush on their face, but he didn’t dare bring it up. Instead, he braced himself for what would no doubt be a good time.

“Let’s see if those lessons truly paid off, how shall I do this, prince?” They kept rubbing their members against his entrance, making the prince shudder in pleasure, biting his lip and gripping the sheets as he arched against them.

“I-I want you to pound me hard!” He commanded, in the next moment, Double Trouble shoved their cocks inside him, both of them crying out as they did.

Peekablue’s heart and breathing picked up speed, perspiration starting to coat him as he looked up at Double Trouble, who kept on giving it to the prince as he laid down on the bed.

“Good gods, blueberry, you’re so tight~” They smirked, hands reaching down to grip the other’s hips as they crawled on top of the prince, their chest pressed against his as they looked into his eyes.

Peekablue’s heart raced even faster, feeling the shapeshifter on top of him as he suddenly wrapped his legs around them.

“Deeper! Harder! Give me all you got!” He commanded.

“Woah, someone’s got it bad~” teased Double Trouble as they happily gave the prince what he wanted, stretching out his cunt with their twin cocks. They got the prince into a mating press as their knees rested on either side of Peekablue.

The prince practically screamed as the feeling of Double Trouble’s cocks inside him drove him up the wall, getting him closer and closer to climax.

He wrapped his arms around them, nails digging into their flesh as he brought their face closer.

His lips slammed against the reptilian’s; eyes closed as he was on his pleasure high. His tongue slipped inside their mouth, eager to taste the inside.

Double Trouble’s eyes widened, but they happily reciprocated, their longer, slender tongue wrapping around Pikablue’s as they let him explore their mouth.

The sound of skin slapping filled the room, a puddle of arousal staining the sheets below Prince Peekablue’s bottom as the two kept going at it.

Suddenly, Peekablue pulled his mouth away, gasping for air as he looked into his partner’s eyes.

“I’m gonna cum!” He warned, “I want you to…cum inside me!”

Double Trouble was gasping softly, catching their breath as they stared at the flustered prince.

“Wait, what? But what about-“

“I said I want you to fill me up with your hot spunk!” Peekablue said roughly, making Double Trouble jump a bit, but kept on fucking him.

“…If that’s what you want, blueberry!” They cried out, their hips slamming as fast as they could inside Peekablue, bringing the two to a mutual, explosion of climax.

Double Trouble’s load filled up the prince, his cunt squeezing them for very last drop from their twin lengths. His legs tightened around Double Trouble, not wanting them to leave anytime soon.

After it was all over, the two laid side by side on the bed, laying in their own sweat and climax.

* * *

Double Trouble stared at the ceiling, arms behind their head as they did. “Wow. You were pretty damn good, blueberry. I certainly made a mess of you~” They glanced down at his dripping cunt, seeing the clear, greenish mess of spunk they left.

Peekablue was still catching his breath, his eyes on Double Trouble as he did.

“Double…Trouble…” He panted, getting the other’s attention.

He reached over, taking one of their hands.

“…Please stay?” He asked, hopefully.

Oh boy, this was awkward. Double Trouble took a terse breath, “Darling, this was really fun, and I enjoyed it, but I have a business to run, and unless you have something for me, I can’t stay.”

Peekablue gave a low groan, sitting up on the bed, “Is there anything you want? I can try and give it to you.”

Double Trouble took a moment, actually thinking about it, then an idea popped in their head, a sharp-toothed grin stretching across their face.

“Well, what do you know about building underwater grottos?”


End file.
